Star Crossed Lovers
by Lazy Tobi
Summary: We all know Hisana didn't return Byakuya's love, but in what ways?  Look into a night of their lives and then a day and see the love shared by a married couple set against all odds.  ByakuyaxHisana, ByakuHisa


**Bleach one-shot**

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: ByakuHisa

**Disclaimer**: _Fan fiction (alternately referred to as fanfiction, fanfic, FF, or fic) is a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator._ Now, does that sound like I own Bleach?

**- Star Crossed Lovers -**

Hisana smiled warily at Byakuya, clothed just in his hakamas, slipping into his room. She knew she was slowly chipping away at his patience, centimeter by centimeter, frustration growing in his chest. But she couldn't return his love, not in the ways she wouldn't commit, until Rukia was found.

"Byakushi." The almost-pout, the expression he reserved for Hisana and Hisana alone, appeared on his pale, delicate face.

"Hisana-chan…" Byakuya replied, only his eyes moving towards her figure, clad in nightwear. The ever-lasting schedule of bittersweet torture was about to begin, he knew – nay, they _both_ knew, because of his coiled torso and her faint blush. Hisana slowly raked her eyes across his tense, hunched over position, stopping at the jumping muscles in his biceps and twitching fingers. Both knew of the itch of nerves spiraling down from his broad shoulders to the tips of every one of his fingers. Byakuya itched to hold her… no, crush her against the hard muscles of his chest. Hisana only wished for one thing more than that. Rukia.

Each night he was home, it happened. Rukia swarmed thoughts made Hisana close the door, sliding down it, a sudden look of frustration on her facial features. Byakuya would then go to her, picking her up and holding her gently to his chest, silver eyes imploring her own navy blue ones unconsciously for what she denied them both. The catalyst to each night differed – sometimes, he'd kiss her cheek, others his hands would tighten around her thighs as footsteps went by his door out of an unconscious act of possessiveness, and even others it was Hisana giving into his unconscious pleading. That was about the only thing that changed each night the Sixth division captain was home, in his room with his wife. The farthest they'd ever gotten was her nightwear slipping past her shoulders, resting beneath her clavicle bone, revealing nothing but the smooth, porcelain skin Byakuya wanted to ravage like a wild beast. Her hands didn't feel right on his bare breast of shoulders, so Hisana's hands were always fisted against the back of his skull, tangling the midnight tresses adorning Byakuya's skull.

As visions of Rukia filled her vision, Hisana once again unconsciously started the bittersweet torture of the night once again. However, for the first time in a while, when Byakuya rose, she became conscious of him walking over and momentarily forgot about his younger, lost sibling. It was then a gasp, quiet as the swish of Byakuya's hakamas against the floor, escaped her lips. An unusual piece of cloth adorned his six-pack – bandages. Byakuya noticed her focused gaze, and, instead of picking her up like he usually would, the man sat down in front of her, knees brushing against hers.

"B-Byakua-sama… " Hisana reached forward with a small hand, causing Byakuya to unconsciously lean back until his palms were pressed against the hardwood floor to keep him upright. He would have scolded her about her choice of suffix (he preferred even Byakushi over Byakuya-sama, and that was saying something) when he realized, in her attemps to touch his bandaged abdomen, Hisana had crawled into his lap. His skin prickled, goose bumps forming along his pale skin, as she ran her slender hands down the bandages until she felt the slight indent, then ran her fingers along the indent. Now, some would call this unusual since he was becoming aroused from Hisana fingering a slash across his stomach, but Byakuya was a silently and unknowingly sexually frustrated man. The slightest touch sent his senses into overdrive, and, since she was uncomfortable touching his chest or stomach for an elongated time, Byakuya had every reason to want to get out before anything started.

"Hisana…" His tones were low, almost threatening, but Hisana paid no heed.

"Does it hurt…?" Hisana asked, quietly, not knowing of Byakuya's predicament. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, a thin crease erasing his past almost pout. It was then Hisana looked up, and, seeing his peeved expression, frowned slightly. Byakuya almost wanted to run with her confused face (for it was so adorable), but he was certain he did when he saw the mischief dancing in Hisana's eyes. Quite uncertain of what she'd do, Byakuya was surprised when he felt her lips softly press against his own, open in anticipation. What Hisana didn't expect was for Byakuya the throw sense out of the window and reverse their positions entirely, pressing her backside firmly into the floor and kissing her back with an animalistic lust. She groaned into his mouth when he pressed a knee between her legs, tongue ravaging her own; Hisana straddled his waist then, looping her arms under his own to successfully pull his broad shoulders closer to her all the while allowing her hands to fist into his soft black hair.

It went like that for a while before Byakuya turned his attentions to her neck and collarbone, successfully (and intentionally) bruising her fine skin in most places and causing slight bleeding in others. Hisana dug her nails, hands having slipped to his back, into Byakua's scapulas, causing him to stop and pause for a few seconds. When he looked into her eyes, almost all of the lust he'd shown was missing… replaced by the deeply hidden love he felt for her.

It caused Hisana to snap back into reality.

"Ari… arigatou, Byakuya-sama…" Hisana murmured through sore lips, legs falling to the floor and eyes glazing over with a haze of memories.

"But… may I ask what… stopped you?" She was curious, wondering how a man could have such control over his emotions, even lust at its peak. Byakuya almost smirked, instead settling for flicking his bangs behind his ear and getting into a sitting position, Hisana settled gently between his legs.

"You hands… have peculiar tastes, Hisana… not once have they decided to try to mar my skin. I took that as a sign of passing the line…" Byakuya said quietly, watching Hisana look at him, eyes full of sorrow, slowly but surely traveling down his torso to the sign of his arousal. Her face flushed like a virgin and she quickly looked away, fingers trembling against Byakuya's forearms.

"I-I… I'm so, so sorry… B-Byakuya-sama, I—"

"Don't call me that. If you must, call me Byakushi, but not Byakuya-sama. Please, Hisana. And no apologies are needed… I'd say I under stand, yet that would be a blatant lie. You are… my most precious thing… and to break you before your permission would make me grieve." Byakuya couldn't help but give her a small smirk, to settle her nerves, standing himself and Hisana up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me… I have a shower to take…" For the first time in a while, Hisana stayed in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed while he showered. She'd felt it… the want in her body to give everything to him… and, all the while, she'd forgotten totally about Rukia. And he hadn't… and didn't take advantage of that fact. Byakuya was a respectable man in Hisana's eyes, very respectable. When Byakuya exited his shower (always a cold one, for he could never go through the bittersweet torture he was given and not need one), he was mildly surprised to see Hisana still in his room. Hisana immediately looked at his stomach, seeing new bandages covering it, and then looked to his face.

"Do… do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" She feared the nightmares waiting to haunt her in her own room, just across the hall, and found comfort with Byakuya. Always, to keep the nightmares at bay (before she saw them or after in the middle of the night), she would sleep with Byakuya, encircled by his strong arms. It was almost as if the soul reaper was reaping the hollows in her dreams, taking away the grisly thoughts and replacing them with happy, warm thoughts.

Byakuya assessed her tense body, knowing she only requested to sleep with him if she had or knew she'd get nightmares, and nodded. Hisana waited for him to slip under the covers before curling her smaller body against the side of his chest, letting Byakuya's slow but strong heartbeat lull her to sleep. In a rare moment of tenderness, Byakuya kissed her forehead, when he knew Hisana was deep in sleep, before placing his chin on the crown of her head and letting sleep take over his mind as well. It was a singular pleasure for him to be able to hold his arms around Hisana as she slept, waking before her and just watching her sleep, from seconds to hours, before she awoke.

It was the next day her health spiraled downward into the fatal pit of her sickness from just being on the verge with a slight cough every now and then. Within the next two months, she continued searching for Rukia, refraining from entering Byakuya's quarters at night in hope of not getting him sick as well. Her sickness was unknown to the Soul Society, so she went untreated and avoided, others fearing of catching her sickness; only Byakuya stayed by her side until the very end. Even then, Hisana felt guilt towards him and prayed to the Gods, if any, that her soul would continue living, just for him, until they could have their happily ever after as star crossed lovers.

**- In the year 2515 -**

"… I do." Hisana stared into the silver eyes of the man six years her junior for a millisecond before letting her eyelids drop as he ducked down a good foot to kiss her. The weight of guilt that forever seemed to weigh her shoulders down was lifted, replaced by a tidal wave of anticipation in the pit of her stomach. All this clothing would have to go tonight, no questions asked.

Byakuya leaned back after a good minute to the cheering of their families and friends, Hisana's younger sister, Rukia, being the loudest, smirking at her. His hair was short, cropped to the nape of his neck, except his bangs that fell to cover his left eye.

"Please tell me you feel quite restrained and wish to relieve yourself of this ridiculous clothing tonight." He said lowly, seductively, into her ear. Hisana let a peal of giggles escape her lips, nodding into his shoulder. It was a rare thing for her to get to see it (Hisana stood no taller than 5"1 while Byakuya had reached the height of 6"0), and she had a feeling she was going to see more of it very soon.

**A/N**: _Because I need a happy ending and dislike angsty endings. :P This is my first complete fanfiction that is in no way related to Naruto or Harry Potter, so would any kind reader tell me what they think? I know ByakuHisa isn't very popular, but I have faith in the few people who do like it. Please, please, pretty please –falls to knees, hands entwined in front and shaking- review. Flames ignored, constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. If you think Byakuya was slightly OOC or unrealistic in his restraint, I'm betting he is. But, since we don't know the Byakuya in love… and we do know the guy can hold a lot back, so I'm hoping his inner gentleman and that awesome power of restraint on his emotions will pass as a viable excuse. Oh, and sorry for the crappy title… I couldn't come up with anything better (actually, the only other title I had was maybe 'Romeo and Juliet')… and it just kinda stuck… even though its barely relevant to the one-shot…_

_~ Tobi_


End file.
